


Tomato

by JanecShannon



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Again, But a lovable one, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jason ate something he shouldn't, Pythagoras is a good friend, Pythagoras is a sarcastic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanecShannon/pseuds/JanecShannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras was worried when he found a big bowl of bright red, poisonous fruit sitting on the table. Jason thought they were tomatoes. He was just trying to be helpful. </p>
<p>They were not tomatoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of an accident. I was trying to write a fic for the [bucket list](http://girlwhowasntthere.tumblr.com/post/118715834817/bbc-atlantis-bucket-list) but instead of angsty!Pythagoras you get Sarcastic!Pythagoras.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think :D

It was going to happen eventually. Jason hadn't been particularly picky about what he ate or drank for as long as Pythagoras had known him. So long as someone even vaguely familiar gave him something he'd eat or drink it. One would think he'd be a bit more careful about food after the kynikos incident. 

But no. No, now he was careful about taking food off strange altar-like tables but most other food was still fair game. 

“I thought it was a tomato,” Jason groans, clutching his stomach.

Pythagoras frowns, “A what?”

“A tomato. This big, bright red, grows on a bush.” Jason closes his eyes and groans again. Pythagoras’s eyes shoot from his herbs to Jason's face. 

“Jason those are poisonous.”

“No, they aren't.” 

“Clearly,” the mathematician waves a hand to indicate Jason's current state. 

“We eat them all the time where I'm from. It wasn't a tomato anyway, the texture was wrong.”

“And you kept eating it?” Pythagoras demands incredulously as he pulls the pot of syrup off the fire to cool. He'd made a big batch, anything leftover will be bottled to use for next time. With Jason around, there  _ will _ be a next time, Pythagoras has little doubt. The man will eat absolutely anything. 

“It was similar,” Jason pauses then with a wince adds, “Sort of.”

Pythagoras clicks his tongue and puts a few swallows of the syrup into a cup before handing it to Jason. Who downs it without question. The mathematician holds his tongue from commenting on eating and drinking things without questioning them. 

“Ugh. That is foul,” Jason tells him. “What was it? An antidote?”

“It's similar,” Pythagoras mocks him, pausing add Jason had earlier before adding, “Sort of.”

It only takes a few moments for Jason's  glare to morph into realization before flashing briefly to panic. Pythagoras shoves a large bowl in front of him just as he begins to heave. 

“It is a syrup made from dried rhizome and the roots of carapichea ipecacuanha,” Pythagoras explains. 

“Ipecac. You gave me ipecac,” Jason says. 

“That is as good as name as any, I suppose,” Pythagoras concedes, though he has never heard to it referred that way before. 

Jason seems to be out of conversation after that, the effort of being sick taking most his concentration. When his stomach is finally empty, he is exhausted and simply shoves the bowl away from his face to rest his head on his arms. 

“I was trying to be helpful,” he mutters into the table. 

“I know,” Pythagoras tells him, rubbing his back soothingly and. “But next time you and Hercules do the hunting and leave the gathering to me.”

Jason just nods miserably without lifting his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know, people in Europe thought tomatoes were poisonous up until the 1800's. It's a member of the nightshade family and people were suspicious of the bright red color. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://janecshannon.tumblr.com).


End file.
